plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop, and is located in the back of his car. You gain access after finding his Car Keys at the end of level 3-4. Once in every level set (Fog and Roof) afterwards, new merchandise will be added. You can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, and Zen Garden items and upgrades, but you cannot refund anything. The tail lights of his car function as the Previous and Next buttons to access more items. __TOC__ Items Available Extra Seed Slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. They can also be purchased before the shop is unlocked, as whenever you have enough money for the next one at the end of a level Crazy Dave will appear and give you the choice to purchase it. *Extra Seed Slot (number 7) - $750 *Extra Seed Slot (number 8) - $5,000 *Extra Seed Slot (number 9) - $20,000 *Extra Seed Slot (number 10) - $80,000 Extra Defenses These are all either more types of Lawn Mowers for other terrain or automatic zombie killing devices. *Pool Cleaner - $1,000 (replaces Lawn Mowers as last line of defense for your pool) *Garden Rake - $200 (kills the first zombie that appears for 3 levels) *Roof Cleaner - $3,000 (acts as a Lawn Mower for the Roof) Upgrades Upgrades must be planted on top of other plants. These are unlocked in groups of two, with two available from the beginning, two unlocked in the Fog levels, another two during the Roof levels, and the final two available as soon as you beat Adventure Mode. *Gatling Pea (Upgrade of the Repeater) - $5,000 *Twin Sunflower (Upgrade of the Sunflower) - $5,000 *Gloom-shroom (Upgrade of the Fume-shroom) - $7,500 *Cattail (Upgrade of the Lily Pad) - $10,000 *Spikerock (Upgrade of the Spikeweed) - $7,500 *Gold Magnet (Upgrade of the Magnet-shroom) - $3,000 *Winter Melon (Upgrade of the Melon-pult) - $10,000 *Cob Cannon (Upgrade of the Kernel-pult) - $20,000 Miscellaneous *Imitater - $30,000 (Allows you to use two of the same seed packet during a level) *Wall-nut First Aid - $2,000 (Allows you to replace Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts and Pumpkins without digging them up first) Zen Garden These are all upgrades, items, plants, and alternate environments for the Zen Garden. *Marigold Sprout - $2,500 (You can purchase up to 3 of these every calendar day for your Zen Garden) *Golden Watering Can - $10,000 (Allows you to water up to four plants at a time) *Fertilizer - $750 for 5, max of 20 can be purchased at one time (One use only, allows you to grow plants to full size) *Bug Spray - $1,000 for 5, max of 20 can be purchased at one time (One use only, makes plants happy for a full day) *Phonograph - $15,000 (Makes plants happy for a full day) *Gardening Glove - $1,000 (Allows you to move plants around the Zen Garden) *Mushroom Garden - $30,000 (Allows you to care for and grow plants that sleep during the day) *Aquarium Garden - $30,000 (Allows you to care for and grow aquatic plants) *Wheel Barrow - $200 (Allows you to move your plants from one Zen Garden to another, unlocked when an alternate Zen Garden environment has been purchased) *Stinky the Snail - $3,000 (Collects coins for you in the main Zen Garden) *Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 (Tells you valuable tips and secrets about the game when you grow it) *Tree Food - $2,500, max of 10 can be purchased at one time (Grow the Tree of Wisdom 1 foot higher) Trivia *In the trunk of Crazy Dave's car, the title War and Peas can be seen, a reference to War and Peace, a Russian novel by Leo Tolstoy. *Also, in the trunk, a small Bookworm can be seen as well as a pair of purple roller blades. Category:Shop Category:Crazy Dave